New Year s Eve Celebration
by Mika Bathory
Summary: Magnus va a una fiesta de año nuevo con sus amigos, todo es muy aburrido hasta que se topa con cierto chico de ojos azules que le hace querer celebrar de verdad.


Saludos Nefilims :D

Este es mi primer fic Malec W Originalmente iba a publicarlo recién iniciado el año, pero debido a algunos problemas técnicos que tuve (no tenía Internet :C) pues hasta ahora lo estoy publicando xD

Como sea, disfruten, si es quedo bien ¿?

* * *

><p>El club pandemónium se encontraba sorpresivamente lleno esa noche de fin de año, probablemente muchos chicos se habrían sentido abrumados con las pasadas fiestas en las que se habían visto obligados a convivir con su familia y soportar el hecho de no recibir regalos porque ya eran "demasiado grandes" así que habían decidido celebrar al menos ese día en un lugar mucho más ameno. Al menos por así decirlo, ya que el lugar era un completo caos con la música a todo volumen y las docenas de adolescentes moviéndose de un lado a otro. El alcohol obviamente no hacía falta.<p>

Para Magnus era toda una sorpresa estar allí igualmente, no porque fuera especialmente hogareño y amara pasar tiempo con su familia, ¡Demonios, que no! Pero sus amigos habían insistido tanto en que le diera una oportunidad al lugar, y le habían rogado ir al menos un rato antes de que debiera volver a casa, que no tuvo opción más que acompañarlos. Y si así evitaba a su familia por más tiempo que mejor ocasión.

No le pareció nada del otro mundo una vez que entraron: había luces de discoteca setentera, en el frente el equipo que usaba el DJ para crear ambiente, dada la fecha especial también había mesas de gran extensión con diversos bocadillos que los chicos alborotados degustaban gustosos y pegados a la pared algunos sillones con tapiz morados y mesas en donde podrían conversar con un poco de calma. No podía faltar también la barra en donde el bar-tender atendía a los chicos.

-Y ¿Qué te parece?- la llamó Catarina, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento mental. Ella se veía tan genuinamente feliz que Magnus sintió algo de culpa por no compartir la misma sensación.

-No está mal- respondió, intentando sonreír.

-Eso no me suena muy convincente- respondió su amigo Ragnor, a su otro lado, quien le miró frunciendo el ceño.

Magnus le miró desafiante y respondió de la manera más sarcástica que pudo, y siendo él eso no fue muy difícil.

-De acuerdo, entonces creo que esta es la mejor discoteca de toda la ciudad, me alegra que me hayan dado el honor de venir hasta las alcantarillas de los barrios bajos para celebrar esta noche de la manera más vulgar y con los excesos que ofrecen dichas instalaciones-

-Oye, tranquilo viejo- le dijo Ragnor alzando las manos dramáticamente – Tus niveles de idiotez romperán mi detector de sarcasmo- esta vez fue Magnus quien frunció el ceño y miró molesto a su amigo. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Catarina le tomo del hombro.

-Vamos, chicos. Estamos aquí para divertirnos- le animó aún sonriente. Magnus decidió dejar de lado las tonterías de su amigo solo para no entristecer a Catarina – Porque no buscamos un buen lugar donde sentarnos mientras Magnus nos consigue algo de beber- Acto seguido, le señalo la barra que ya había divisado antes y empujo suavemente a Ragnor de la espalda para encaminarlo hasta el área con sillones.

Magnus suspiro exasperado, sin más remedio se dirigió a la barra, donde por suerte no había mucho escándalo, solamente había un chico rubio intentando ordenar.

-Vamos linda, ni siquiera una simple copa para mí, tú me conoces- el chico rubio parecía rogarle a la chica que atendía la barra para obtener un trago, obviamente no tenía la edad legal para beber.

-Precisamente porque te conozco es que no puedo hacer nada por ti, lo siento Jace- le respondió la chica de cabello rizado y piel oscura, que parecía disfrutar del dolor del otro - Intenta en unos meses cuanto tengas dieciocho-

-Seguiré siendo igual de irresponsable cuanto tenga dieciocho, cuál es la diferencia- volvió a renegar el rubio casi a punto de perder la paciencia, aunque debía admitir que era divertido observar el espectáculo. La chica de la barra pareció notar por primera vez a Magnus, le dio una leve sonrisa y después miro con lastima al tal Jace.

-Lo siento, parece que tengo un cliente de verdad, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le habló amablemente ignorando al chico rubio.

-Tres copas de lo más fuerte que tengas, ¿necesitas mi identificación?-

-No hace falta- le respondió sonriente, a lo que el rubio le lanzó un resoplido de pura frustración.

-¡Oye!- se quejo

-Mejor suerte para la próxima peque- Magnus le dijo a Jace, para después despeinarle con descaro sus rubios rizos, su cara de enojo fue lo más gracioso que Mgnus había visto hasta ahora. Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea ir al dichoso club.

-Sabes, pudiste haberle pedido a Alec que ordenara por ti, así no habrías tenido problemas- volvió a hablarle la chica, mientras preparaba las bebidas.

-¿Tú crees que no lo intente?- refunfuño molesto, alejándose de Magnus al tiempo que se ordenaba los cabellos –Pero ese aguafiestas ni siquiera lo considero-

-Que mal- le dijo la chica al final, entregándole a Magnus sus bebidas. Él le respondió sonriente y le pago por las copas.

-Si te portas bien, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte Junny- le habló al rubio por última vez antes de retirarse y no pudo ver la mirada de rabia del otro cuando se alejo de ahí, pero estaba seguro de que había sido muy graciosa.

Se acerco a la pared contraria en donde se ubicaban el área con sillones en busca de sus amigos. No paso mucho antes de que viera a Catarina quien le llamo moviendo su mano efusivamente. Al acercarse a donde estaba se dio cuenta que ella y Ragnor no estaban solos.

-Mags, que bueno que llegas, déjame presentarte a los chicos- Catarina habló tan emocionada como se veía, y efectivamente en la mesa donde estaban había más invitados: una era una hermosa chica de cabello y ojos negros que llevaba un vestido plateado bastante revelador; a su lado un chico castaño con lentes y apariencia friki; y una chica pelirroja y pecosa que parecía tener la vista en otro lado, como si buscara a alguien. –Bien, pues ellos son Isabelle, Simon y Clary; entraron este semestre a la universidad y soy su tutora responsable; son mis pequeños protegidos- le dijo con un tono de voz como el que usarían las mamás aunque la forma en cómo reaccionaron los chicos al escucharla decir eso fue más bien de alivio, como si confiaran plenamente en ella y la vieran como a alguien superior.

-En serio, mucho gusto ¿Y que estudian?- pregunto Magnus intentando sonar interesado, aunque en realidad no se sentía con ánimos de conocer gente nueva.

-Informática- respondió el castaño, con simpleza -¿Qué puedo decir? Soy todo un nerd-

-Pero uno muy lindo- añadió Isabelle, volviéndose a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro, lo que le causo un sonrojo –Yo diseño de modas, aunque las clases son más aburridas de lo que pensé-

-Pero sin duda triunfaras en eso, tienes un gran sentido de la moda si me dejas decirlo, tu vestido es hermoso- le dijo Magnus, sonando claro y convincente aunque no mentía en absoluto, la chica parecía toda una modelo. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa entre tímida y atrevida, esperaba no causarle una mala impresión al castaño que obviamente era su novio.

-Yo, arte- respondió Clary quien también parecía esforzarse por seguir la conversación, pero cuyo rostro seguía mirando hacia otro lado. Isabelle pareció notar el objetivo de su atención.

-¿Qué pasa Clary?- inquirió Isabelle- ¿Te imaginas como será hacer un cuadro de Jace desnudo?- añadió sin ningún pudor a lo que Clary se sonrojo hasta casi igualar el tono de su brillante cabellera.

-Por dios, Isabelle- le contesto indignada. Magnus pudo haber reído, pero se quedo pensando en el nombre que Isabelle había mencionado.

-Dijiste… -iba a decir, pero se interrumpió cuando alguien más se acercó hasta ellos, alguien a quien ya había tenido el infortunio de conocer.

-Ey, chicos… - el chico rubio parecía derrotado, miró a sus amigos primero y después su vista cayó sobre Magnus -¡Tú!- su dedo acusador le señalo al mismo tiempo que le habló.

Todos en la mesa se vieron de pronto sorprendidos.

-¿Ya se habían conocido?- habló Isabelle, tras un momento de inquietud.

-Joncey, ¿Cómo te fue en la barra?- Magnus habló primero para acallar cualquier cosa que el rubio quisiera decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Jace en un tono que le hizo sonar como un niño que se quejaba por no haber recibido el regalo correcto.

-Magnus, ¿Qué le hiciste?- intervino de pronto Catarina que le miro acusadoramente.

-Nada- le respondió Magnus dando un gran trago a su bebida.

-Hazme saber si este inmaduro te hace sentir mal, Jace- le dijo Catarina al aludido.

-No hay cuidado, Cat- le respondió con cansancio, se sentó junto a Clary quien le ofreció una sonrisa, le devolvió el gesto y después miro a su alrededor confundido.

-¿Y Alec?- preguntó a nadie en especial, pero entonces dirigió su mirada a Isabelle.

-Mamá llamo, otra vez, y el salió a encargarse de eso- dijo sin más, con su rostro apoyado en el hombro de Simon.

-El no tiene la culpa de que estén aquí, deberías encargarte tú, Jace- Habló Clary quien miró al rubio con tono acusador.

-Maryse no va a escucharme, además Alec sabe manejarla bien-

Magnus se sintió confundido por la charla de los chicos por lo que buscó a Catarina con la mirada para obtener respuestas.

-Alec es nuestro hermano- fue la voz de Isabelle quien lo sacó de dudas, era una chica de verdad astuta –No lo tomes a mal, pero no estábamos de humor para estar en casa así que salimos un rato y el es nuestra niñera-

_´Genial otro invitado más´_ pensó Magnus con molestia. En serio, no estaba de ánimos para conocer gente nueva esa noche, supuso que hasta allí había llegado el intento de sus amigos por sacarlo a "celebrar". Intentó pensar en algo para excusarse y al pensar en lo dicho por Isabelle puso su mente en marcha.

-Claro que no los juzgo, honestamente solo acompañe a este par de tontos- e hizo un gesto señalando a Catarina y Ragnor, quien de inmediato le miró con disgusto- para escaparme de mi padre, a veces es todo un demonio-

-Pues tú tampoco eres un encanto que digamos- le dijo Ragnor, aún molesto.

-Desde luego que lo soy- y con un sorbo más acabo su bebida, después suspiro cansado –No quiero ser un aguafiestas, pero creo que ya debo irme. Como dije mi padre es un demonio y se molestara si llegó tarde.

-Oh, está bien Magnus, no quiero meterte en problemas- fue Catarina quien le habló, algo decepcionada. Magnus se levanto y les dirigió una última mirada a sus amigos antes de disponerse a irse.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para ir hacia la salida cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien que venía detrás de él. Se habría molestado mucho, de no ser por la visión que se cruzo ante sus ojos; lo primero que noto fueron un par de ojos azules, hermosos y asustados por el hecho de casi haberse estrellado ambos, después vislumbro por completo al Ángel que poseía aquellos divinos orbes, alguien igualmente divino.

-Lo siento- le dijo apenado sin dejar de mirarlo, lo esquivo con gracia y después se sentó junto a Jace sin agregar más. Volvió a mirar a Magnus una vez más, pero en seguida desvió su rostro temiendo que le descubriera. Pero Magnus en cambió se sintió más que halagado de que el chico al que ahora consideraba el más atractivo del club le hubiera echado el ojo. Vio una oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar.

-Deben saber que mamá estaba muy molesta con nosotros- dijo el chico de ojos azules, nervioso, volteando a ver a Isabelle y Jace.

-Siempre lo está- le respondió ella sin ninguna preocupación.

-Ya se le pasará- agrego Jace, igual de indiferente.

-¿Cómo rayos están tan tranquilos?- les respondió algo indignado. Era una maravilla observarlo aún si estaba furioso, su rostro no perdía nada de encanto.

Isabelle le miró fugazmente, había captado su cambió de actitud ante la llegada de su hermano. Esto iba a ponerse interesante.

-Magnus, ¿Qué no te ibas?- le habló ella ignorando desvergonzadamente a su hermano -¿acaso no tendrías problemas con tu padre?- inquirió disimulando indiferencia-

-¿Qué?... No, al diablo con él- respondió de pronto muy animado, se sentó de nuevo y empujó a Ragnor para hacerse más espació. Su amigo le miró otra vez con amargura. Esta noche estaba acabando con su paciencia – La noche es joven y hay tanto de que hablar-

Isabelle sonrió maliciosamente para sí misma y sonrío con inocencia – Que bien-

-Perdona lindo, creo que no escuche tu nombre- le habló directamente al chico de ojos azules, causando que este le mirara con extrañeza. Sus ojos se vieron de pronto nerviosos y al menos por un instante el enojo en ellos se había esfumado.

-Alec- Isabelle respondió –Es nuestro hermano mayor, el que mencionamos antes-

-Así que tú eres su niñero- le dijo al tiempo que señalaba tanto a Isabelle como a Jace.

-Eso creo- le respondió Alec, más nervioso, era su imaginación o estando así se veía aún más adorable.

-Bien, se nota que eres muy responsable, me gustan los chicos como tú- Su mirada iba dirigida solamente a él, Alec pareció notarlo por lo que su expresión se torno mucho más incómoda. Magnus debía admitir que eso le divertía.

-Alec también asiste a nuestra universidad, Magnus- Catarina habló, pero Magnus ni siquiera la miró aunque lo que dijo captó su interés absoluto.

-¿Enserio?- enarco una ceja -¿Y qué estudias?-

Alec balbuceo un poco, no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse además de que desvió la mirada para evitar a Magnus.

-Medicina- respondió Isabelle de nuevo, en su lugar –En realidad, Alec ingresó ya hace un año, me sorprende que no se conocieran de antes-

Para Magnus también fue una sorpresa, había tenido a ese chico en su misma facultad por un año entero y ni siquiera lo había notado.

-No me extraña, Alec es muy selectivo con sus amistades- fue Jace quien habló de manera arrogante, mirándole con recelo, aparentemente también había notado las intenciones de Magnus. Él le devolvió la mirada intimidante.

-No me digas, imagino que es muy caritativo si se junta contigo - le respondió con fiereza.

-Yo soy su hermano- gruño Jace.

-Pobrecillo, entonces no tiene opción- Magnus le rebatió haciendo que el otro se viera aún más furioso.

-O puede ser porque estamos en clases distintas- dijo Alec encogiéndose en su asiento, intentando calmar el ambiente.

Le dirigió una mirada de ayuda a Clary, quien había estado muy quieta.

-Jace, porque no vamos a intentar que Maia nos de otro trago, tal vez funcione si me ve contigo- le dijo de pronto, tomándolo del brazo y pasando por encima de Alec para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

-Pero… - iba a decir el rubio, pero Clary lo arrastro más allá antes de que pudieran escuchar lo que decía. Resulto ser bastante fuerte para su corta estatura, además de convincente y obstinada, le quedaba claro como alguien tan dulce como ella estaba con un reverendo idiota como Jace; el chico necesitaba de alguien feroz, pero sutil que pudiera dominarlo cuando fuera necesario.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, es muy protector cuando de pretendientes se trata- intervino Isabelle.

-¿Qué?- Alec pareció confundido con la declaración de su hermana.

-Simon, vamos a bailar, muero de ganas- le dijo muy animada al castaño.

-De acuerdo- respondió algo inseguro, Isabelle lo arrastró de la misma forma en que Clary había llevado a Jace. No paso mucho antes de que ambos se perdieran entre los demás en la pista.

Magnus le sonrió sutilmente a Alec, que se vio de pronto consternado ante la partida de sus hermanos y amigos. Se aclaró la garganta y después miró a Catarina y Ragnor, haciéndoles señas de que se fueran.

-Ni creas que voy a darte el gusto- le dijo Ragnor molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Ragnor- pero Catarina pareció pensar diferente, después le susurro al oído –Ya sabes cómo es con sus conquistas, y si le va bien nos deberá una- le guiño un ojo y le insto a que la siguiera.

Ragnor suspiró hastiado y fue detrás de su amiga.

Y finalmente Magnus se encontraba a solas con su chico de ojos azules.

Ya en la pista de baile Jace se acercó a Isabelle que estaba a punto de bailar junto a Simon.

-Oye, porque lo dejaste solo, ese tipo no me gusta nada- Jace inquirió con recelo mirando a lo lejos a Alec que ahora estaba solo con Magnus.

-Cálmate, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto- hablo Isabelle con mucha confianza.

-Lo que yo presiento es que ese quiere llevarse a nuestro hermano a la cama- volvió a hablar Jace con el mismo tono que decía que estaba molesto.

-¿Y? Sabes si Alec tuviera novio ya no nos fastidiaría tanto-

-Pero…-

-Relájate, como dijiste antes Alec es listo y sabrá si le conviene o no- y sin decir más Isabelle se alejo con Simon aferrado a su mano.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo Magnus a Alec, intentando recuperar su atención. El otro miraba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué?- le dijo con timidez, aún sin mirarlo.

Magnus sonrió para sus adentros, era deslumbrante en todas sus facetas. Solo esperaba no asustarlo demasiado.

-En serio me sorprende que asistamos a la misma facultad, no recuerdo haberte visto ni una vez- le dijo con calma, tratando de entablar una conversación que alentara a Alec a confiar en él.

Él pestañeo nervioso unos segundos antes de atreverse a mirarlo nuevamente, después le habló no sin antes titubear un poco.

-En realidad, si te vi una vez- respondió con voz ronca.

Magnus sintió como sus ojos se habrían de la sorpresa.

-¿De veras?- le dijo con cierto alivio en su voz, se arrepintió un poco por haber sonado tan ilusionado.

Alec asintió lentamente.

-Sí, hace unos meses vi al profesor de anatomía gritándote-

Magnus rio al escuchar aquello y recordar esa ocasión; a su profesor no le había parecido divertido que el decidiera tomarse fotos mientras hacían una disección aunque Catarina se había reído de ello por lo que no pensó que fuera algo malo.

-Sí, ya recordé; que puedo decir los profesores no me quieren mucho, soy una mala influencia así que deberías alejarte de mí- le dijo como broma, y se alegró de sobremanera cuando Alec sonrió ante eso, era de verdad como ver a un autentico ángel que se iluminaba.

-Es lo que todos dicen de ti- agregó con su sonrisa en el rostro, Magnus se quedo serio al escuchar eso y Alec se apresuro a aclarar lo que dijo.

-Es decir, parecen admirarte, pero están de acuerdo en que eres muy relajado y algo irresponsable, pero un buen amigo y compañero- dijo Alec lentamente, cerciorándose de que Magnus no lo malinterpretara.

-Vaya, es una sorpresa escuchar eso- respondió el en voz baja, sus ojos parecían de verdad sorprendidos- ¿Y tú qué piensas? ¿Quiero decir sobre mí?- se apresuro a decir, provocando que Alec se viera confundido.

-Pues…- bajo su mirada, pensó por unos segundos antes de mirarlo nuevamente y responder – Creo que debes de ser alguien muy talentoso para causar esa impresión en casi todos los chicos de la escuela, incluso los profesores, a pesar de lo represivos que son contigo siempre mencionan a ese alumno holgazán, pero brillante que logra superarse a sí mismo cada día, creo que eres un gran modelo a seguir- declaró, con lo que parecía ser autentica honestidad, Magnus no supo cómo responder ante semejante discurso, Alec le transmitió tanta confianza mientras hablaba que no notó lo petrificado que había estado en ese instante.

-Wow- dijo casi suspirando –Eres excelente para causar una buena primera impresión- Alec se encogió en su asiento, viéndose de pronto avergonzado como si recién reflexionara sobre lo que había dicho.

-Tú debes ser un buen chico, ¿verdad?- le dijo en seguida, sin que Alec lo hubiera notado se había acercado un poco más hasta él, moviéndose por el espacio que antes habían ocupado sus amigos.

-Sí, creo que soy muy dedicado con los estudios, no tengo ningún problema- respondió con humildad, pero sonando orgulloso de sus palabras. Magnus le miro fijamente antes de responderle.

-Pues yo creo que tendrás un problema- le informó con seriedad.

Alec levanto sus cejas de inmediato.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque me gustas Alec y como dije antes soy una muy mala influencia- le dijo sin ningún atisbo de duda, le miro directamente con confianza y espero por una respuesta, una que parecía no llegar ya que el otro se quedo congelado por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos.

-Wow- dijo casi suspirando, desviando la mirada e intentando alejarse de Magnus que ya estaba casi encima de él – ¿Siempre eres así de…directo?- prosiguió, más nervioso que antes.

-No puedo ignorarte en lo absoluto, sobre todo después de las cosas bellas que dijiste de mí - declaró, las puntas de sus dedos estaban tocando las de Alec, sus manos temblaron al contacto aunque fuera tan mínimo.

Ambos estaban mirándose, estaban muy pegados el uno con el otro, Magnus intento acercarse más, Alec no retrocedía lo que lo alentó a seguir… hasta que un sonido los hizo saltar a ambos del susto.

Parecieron salir de un trance y Alec tanteo el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Perdón- le dijo algo apenado –Es mi teléfono-

-No importa- le respondió, alejándose un poco. Alec encontró el molesto artefacto, le dio una mirada a la pantalla y vio sus ojos abrirse con temor, después contesto con sus manos temblando.

-Hola- su voz se escuchó baja, casi sumisa –Sí, aún estamos aquí- prosiguió, se levanto y salió de ahí, sin darle al menos una última mirada a Magnus quien se sintió algo dolido.

Echo una mirada y lo vio dirigirse a un pasillo que conducía a la parte trasera del club. Pensó en seguirlo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, se había visto muy asustado cuando contesto su teléfono. Tal vez fuera alguno de sus padres.

-Oye- escuchó a alguien llamarle -¿Tan malo eres ligando que ahuyentaste a mi hermano?- era Isabelle quien le miraba duramente y con brazos cruzados.

Magnus se sintió más ofendido que sorprendido de verla ahí.

-Recibió una llamada y tuvo que salir- le respondió algo hastiado – Y para que lo sepas, yo soy todo un Casanova nadie me rechaza una vez que le pongo un ojo encima- continuo, de manera altanera – Aunque admito que tu hermano es cosa seria, prefirió responder antes que seguir hablándome- esta vez sonó algo herido lo que hizo que Isabelle fuera más compasiva.

-No te sientas mal, mi hermano es un cabeza dura, pero creo que sabrás como tratar con él- le dijo muy confiada.

-¿Lo crees?- le respondió, alzando una ceja.

-Sí, vi como hablabas con él y déjame decirte que Alec se veía bastante cómodo contigo y el no suele ser así con extraños a los que apenas conoce- volvió a decirle igual de confiada, tratando de animarlo.

Magnus dudo un momento, y después alzo la mirada.

-Creo que iré a ver cómo está-

-Adelante- le hizo una seña con su mano para que saliera y así hizo Magnus.

Salió directo al pasillo que lo dirigió afuera del club, daba a un callejón bastante oscuro, a unos metros vio a Alec, apoyado contra la pared, camino lentamente hacia él. Lo escucho hablando por teléfono, sonaba muy preocupado, Magnus sintió una especie de dolor desconocido al verlo en ese estado, si acaso había algo que pudiera hacer para hacerlo sonreír como antes mientras hablaban juraba por cielo e infierno que haría todo lo posible.

Alec volteo por un momento como si sintiera su presencia, Magnus le dio una tenue sonrisa que él otro no respondió.

-Está bien, intentaré que regresen temprano- habló un poco más calmado, desviando su vista de Magnus – Sí, no te preocupes- una tenue sonrisa se formo en sus labios antes de que bajara el teléfono para colgar la llamada. Se quedo en silencio unos momentos antes de voltearse a ver a Magnus.

-¿Todo en orden?- Inquirió Magnus con voz baja.

-Sí, eso creo. Era mi papá, estaba algo molesto porque salimos sin avisar, pero sabe que Jace e Izzy me obligaron a venir así que no tengo tantos problemas como ellos- se encogió de hombros como si ya no le preocupara más el asunto, parecía más tranquilo por lo que Magnus también sintió cierto alivio por eso.

-Bien, tu buena reputación te salva de estas cosas-

-No es la primera vez- Alec sonrió más ampliamente, como antes había hecho, Magnus pudo sentir en su rostro una sonrisa que debía hacerle parecer como un idiota, pero no importaba. Le alegraba que Alec estuviera feliz de nuevo. Ambos se miraron fijamente, no supo cuanto tiempo, pero Alec ya no se veía tan incomodo como antes al recibir sus miradas, se veía relajado y cómodo con todo eso.

-No tenías porque salir, hace frío- dijo de pronto él, rompiendo el silencio.

-Tenía que asegurarme que estuvieras bien- admitió Magnus –Era en serio, cuando dije que me gustas- esta vez noto las mejillas de Alec teñirse de un ligero tono rosa que le hizo ver tan inmensamente bello. Magnus no controlo su impulso de tocarlo y llevo su mano hasta una de esas mejillas sonrosadas. Alec tembló un poco ante el contacto –Estas helado- le dijo entre sorprendido y temeroso.

-¿Qué…?- Alec parecía tener la mente en otro lado y no reacciono al instante en que Magnus le dijo aquello. Llevó su propia mano a su rostro, donde Magnus aún le tocaba, sus manos frías hicieron contacto durante unos instantes –Deberíamos regresar- dijo, aún sin quitar su mano de la de Magnus quien tenía los ojos fijos en él y no le daba importancia al frío que había.

Después de un momento Magnus obedeció lo que dijo Alec y lo dirigió de regreso al club sin soltarle la mano, lo noto algo tenso, pero no hizo nada para romper el contacto o darle a entender que el gesto le molestaba por lo que Magnus siguió de largo hasta que regresaron hasta el área donde había estado antes. Noto que los demás estaban de regreso, sentados en el mismo lugar y conversando. Miró hacia Alec, quien observó primero a sus hermanos de vuelta el sillón y después a Magnus, se sonrieron el uno al otro y se soltaron de las manos. Magnus no pudo evitar sentir una chispa de dolor, era una horrible sensación el dejarlo ir.

Se acercaron hasta donde estaban los demás.

Isabelle les saludo muy animada.

-Chicos, ya terminaron de ensuciar el callejón- habló mirando a ambos con algo de picardía en su voz y ojos.

-¡Isabelle!- Alec le reclamo con su rostro completamente rojo mientras evitaba las miradas de los demás, sobre todo la de Magnus – Para que lo sepas, papá me llamo y estás en serios problemas, tu también Jace- los miro a ambos con severidad, tratando de disimular la vergüenza que tenía en el rostro mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana.

Isabelle simplemente rodo los ojos, aunque Jace pareció alarmarse un poco.

-De acuerdo- respondió sin ninguna molestia y se dispuso a beber de una copa que Alec no había notado antes.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- cuestiono el mayor, algo escandalizado.

-Un idiota le invito una bebida mientras bailábamos. Yo estaba justo ahí y a ese cretino ni siquiera le importo- fue Simon quien respondió, bastante ofendido y miraba a Isabelle con cierto dolor.

-Tranquilo Simon, solo la acepte por lastima-

-Y los otros tres tragos también- volvió a responderle con tono de berrinche.

-Por dios, Izzy no puedes aceptar bebidas de gente extraña- Alec le regaño mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su rostro, luciendo desesperado.

-Cálmate, si tuviera veneno ya estaría muerta- le dijo sin una pizca de preocupación.

-No tienes remedio- Alec suspiro con cansancio, después posó sus ojos en Magnus, sentado frente a él, una especie de instinto al observarle fijamente le obligo a sonreírle y se sintió aliviado cuando Magnus le devolvió el gesto, poso la vista vagamente en su mano que deseaba tocar otra vez con gran anhelo – Como sea, creo que deberíamos irnos temprano- al decir esto noto su propio rostro y el de Magnus contraerse con decepción; quería poder estar más tiempo con él, pero no podía dejar que sus hermanos se salieran con la suya.

Alec no fue consciente de que Isabelle les miraba de reojo y había observado cada una de sus miradas compartidas, la chica decidió que era hora de intervenir si en serio esperaba que su hermano lograra algo con Magnus, desde su punto de vista algo podría funcionar entre ellos.

-Bien, supongo que debería escucharte- comenzó a decirle a su hermano haciendo que este se viera sorprendido por darle la razón –Pero que tal si antes nos divertimos un poco-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Jace confundido.

-Miren, que tal si hacemos un juego de retos, podemos usar esto- y señalo la copa que ya había terminado de beber – La hacemos girar y a quien apunte tendrá que cumplir un reto vergonzoso- habló completamente animada.

-Izzy, eso suena muy infantil y…. –Alec iba a reclamarle, pero fue callado por un codazo de ella.

-Callate, ya me lo agradecerás- le susurro al oído y le hizo una seña hacia Magnus quien ya había captado las intenciones de Isabelle. A diferencia de Alec que seguía sin comprender nada.

-Pues empecemos- dijo Magnus animado, Alec le miró con extrañeza debido a la emoción que mostraba por lo que parecía ser un juego bastante tonto.

-Bien, yo primero: Mi reto es ir a la pista y pedirle a un extraño que baile contigo- dijo Isabelle quien giro la copa con gracia hasta que está se detuvo en Clary cuyos ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Yo… - iba a protestar.

-No, no, no me importa que tengas novio, ve allá y baila con algún desconocido, si me permites aconsejarte, aquel chico en la barra se ve súper bueno-

-Izzy, es el novio de Maia- le dijo Clary indignada.

-Bueno, entonces elige tú a alguien- le respondió disgustada.

Clary miró con duda a Jace, pero este pareció bastante compresivo.

-Está bien- le sonrió para tranquilizarla –Es solo un reto-

Clary le devolvió la sonrisa y se levanto para dirigirse a la pista. Miró a los lados antes de decidirse a hablarle a alguien, decidió probar con un chico solitario, pero bastante lindo que estaba a un lado. Para sorpresa de los otros que observaban el desconocido acepto, tomo a Clary de la mano y la llevo a la pista. Los otros se quedaron sorprendidos de verlos juntos. Magnus disfrutaba de aquello en especial, no por el valor que Clary demostró, sino por la expresión de ira contenida que fue apareciendo en el rostro de Jace conforme pasaban los minutos. Cada vez que el extraño tocaba a Clary el parecía más y más molesto, clavaba sus uñas en el mueble afelpado que estaba a punto de rasgar. Finalmente terminó la canción y Clary regresó con los demás.

-Reto más que cumplido, hasta me dio su número- les informo muy contenta, alzando el pequeño papel, sin embargo Jace lo tomo y lo introdujo en su boca para después tragarlo.

-Jace, pensé que… - le dijo ella confundida.

-Ya sé lo que dije y me arrepiento- protesto como un niño y miro resentido a Isabelle que solo río sin descaro.

-Quien quiere ser el siguiente- les dijo ella animada.

Catarina se animo a participar y su reto consistió en ir también en busca de un desconocido, esta vez para pedirle que les diera un cigarro, el elegido fue Simon quien también logró completar su reto, desde luego que no fumo el cigarrillo que obtuvo, pero le alegro haber sido victorioso.

La siguiente fue Clary cuya victima resulto ser Alec, su objetivo fue buscar a cualquier chica y decirle un piropo, grata fue su victoria pues también recibió el número de la chica a cambio junto con el de otras más. Magnus no imagino que el de ojos azules pudiera sonrojarse tanto después de esto, aunque como culparlo por su éxito si era toda una delicia.

Siguieron así unos turnos más hasta que llegó el momento de Magnus, ya había pensado bien en qué consistiría su desafío y estaba más que deseoso en que Alec fuera su víctima.

-Bien, supongo que no hay de otra- dijo con inocencia, dispuesto a hacer girar la copa.

-Espera- le interrumpió Isabelle –Antes dinos cuál es tu desafío- le dijo ansiosa.

- Ya que todos han sufrido tanto esta noche, los complaceré con la oportunidad de besarme- les dijo con arrogancia, mirando a cada uno de los presentes y deteniéndose en Alec a quien le guiño sutilmente causándole un ligero temblor.

-Porque no mejor nos pides saltar por la ventana- protesto Ragnor, mirándole con desagrado.

-Ya quisieras tener tanta suerte- le respondió Magnus restándole importancia. Y con esto como última palabra se dispuso a girar la copa. En solo unos segundos, sintió toda su confianza alzarse como si no pudiera existir ninguna fuerza en el mundo que le evitara cumplir su cometido y besar a Alec, estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, tenía años de experiencia jugando sucio y siempre lograba obtener a su objetivo final, fuera quien fuera aún si era alguien que ya tenía un compromiso. Era Magnus Bane, el gran conquistador, y esto un simple juego de niños.

Apenas y fue consciente de cómo caía su confianza y dignidad cuando la copa se detuvo. Y no fue Alec a quien esta apunto. Todos los ojos atónitos de sus amigos se dirigieron entonces a Jace cuya mirada cayó con tristeza como la de un cachorro asustado.

-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio con su voz alarmantemente aguda.

-Estoy tan sorprendido y molesto como tú, Jessie- le dijo Magnus, visiblemente decepcionado.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Y que no van a hacer nada- fue Simon quien hablo, casi susurrando.

-¡No! No pueen… no quiero… ¡No!- Jace empezó a balbucear, mirando o más bien rogando a nadie en especial, miraba a todos con lastima, sobre todo a Isabelle y Clary.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, Jace, solo es un reto- dijo Clary encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

-La copa ha hablado- siguió Isabelle.

-Pero él… no puedo…- Jace había empezado a protestar nuevamente que no notó a Magnus acercándose a él.

-Solo cierra la boca- y dicho esto le dio un corto beso en los labios al rubio que pareció reaccionar con retraso, abrió tanto sus ojos que parecían a punto de salir de sus orbitas y agitó los brazos desesperado hasta que el moreno se separo de él. Magnus volvió a su asiento y se cruzo de brazos, refunfuñando molesto –Contentos- declaró al final sin mirarlos.

-Vaya que sí- dijo Isabelle entre risitas. Los demás no tardaron en acompañar a la maquiavélica chica.

Un rato después sus amigos habían regresado a la pista, la música había cambiado por algo más animado ya que la medianoche estaba a poco de llegar. Todos parecían ansiosos y se disponían a bailar los últimos pasos del año.

-Sabes, debí haber retado a Alec a que te besara cuando tuve la oportunidad, creo que no lo pensé muy bien- dijo Isabelle, quien era la única junto a Magnus en el sillón purpura; Simon se había levantado junto con los otros para buscar algo de comer y ella decidió hacerle compañía al desilusionado Magnus. Alec también se había ido sin siquiera hablarle o pedirle que lo acompañara lo que había hecho que se sintiera peor.

-¿Tú crees?- le reclamo molesto mirándola furioso, aunque ella mantenía la vista en otro lado sin importarle su estado de humor.

-No sabía que fueras tan malo en los juegos de tretas, Catarina me había dicho que eras todo un experto, pero creo que te subestimo-

-Eso no es verdad-

-Y entonces ¿qué paso?- esta vez le miro directamente, enarcando una ceja. Magnus sintió su mente nublarse, no sabía cómo responder.

-Yo… no…. No lo sé. Es solo que, tu hermano me gusta de verdad, supongo que fueron nervios-

Isabelle sintió algo parecido a la compasión, o al menos no sintió deseos de burlarse del sufrimiento del otro quien parecía sinceramente dolido. Nunca había visto a nadie sufrir así por su desabrido hermanito, quizás Alec tenía un encanto oculto, muy oculto.

-Ya tranquilo, no lo arruinaste del todo, al menos no piensa que eres un perdedor y puede que tengas oportunidad con él, aunque puede que Jace…-

-Ni lo menciones, no creo que quiera verme por un tiempo-

Era probable que fuera cierto, el pobre chico rubio había sido el primero en alejarse de ahí cuando terminaron con el juego, y cada vez que Magnus había volteado a ver la pista y se había topado con él habría jurado que vio un tono de miedo en sus ojos dorados. Pasaría un tiempo hasta que dejara de sentirse ´ultrajado´, por así decirlo.

- Hola- una tímida voz le sacudió de pronto por dentro y cuando vio a Alec, de pie junto a él sintió una alegría repentina invadirle - ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí?- era a Magnus a quien miraba, el completamente nervioso le echo una mirada a Isabelle que le sonrió con una expresión que decía "Te lo dije".

Magnus se hizo a un lado mientras negaba con la cabeza, Alec se poco junto a él y le tendió la mano para darle algo.

-Toma, note que solo estuviste bebiendo y pensé que tendrías hambre- era una rebanada de pastel, con una cereza encima. Odiaba las cerezas, pero si todo salía bien juraba que a partir de ese momento celebraría cualquier triunfo de su vida con un pastel con cerezas.

-Gracias, que lindo eres- le agradeció sonriéndole enormemente, Alec se sonrojo por milésima vez esa noche y Magnus se sintió extasiado.

-Creo que iré a buscar a Simón; ustedes hablen y disfruten- le dio un golpecito a Magnus y después a su hermano en la espalda a modo de motivación y después se alejo dando ligeros saltos de alegría.

Magnus devolvió su vista a Alec cuyo rostro había recuperado su tono natural.

-Vaya noche- comento, para después empezar a comer el bocadillo.

-Sí- respondió con simpleza Alec que aún le miraba, pero con discreción -¿Estás bien?-

Magnus enarco una ceja ante esa pregunta, dejo a un lado el postre para mirar a Alec.

- Es que… te note algo serio antes de irme con los demás, pensé que estabas molesto- declaró el ojiazul que parecía angustiado. A Magnus le sorprendió que mostrara esa actitud, pero también se alegro porque parecía preocupado por él.

-Pues… tu también lo estarías si hubieras besado a ese patán- Alec soltó una risa bastante sonora, pero que a Magnus le encanto de sobremanera, aún si la había causado su propio sufrimiento.

-Cierto, como olvidarlo. Aunque debes admitir que fue tonto haber pedido que te besaran- Alec seguía riendo un poco, y le miraba de reojo.

-La verdad quería que tú me besaras- le informo maliciosamente y viendo como el rostro de Alec se coloreaba aún más que antes. Después desvió la mirada de él.

-Uh… -

-Sí- respondió sin más mientras terminaba el último bocado de su pastel. Dejo el plato a un lado y se apoyo en el sillón con sus manos detrás de la cabeza para relajarse un poco. Cerró sus ojos por algún rato, durante el cual Alec se mantuvo en silencio. Lo escuchó suspirar un par de veces y Magnus temió que estuviera aburriéndose, estaba a punto de hablarle nuevamente cuando Alec habló primero:

-No hubieras tenido que obligarme- dijo, con la voz echa un tímido susurro.

-¿Qué?- Magnus se sintió confundido.

-A besarte- termino de decir y le dedico una fugaz mirada.

-En serio- Magnus se sintió tan asombrado como esperanzado de haber escuchado aquello. No pudo evitar mirar a Alec con ojos suplicantes.

El rostro de Alec volvió a sonrojarse (o seguía sonrojado, ese chico era tan fácil de provocar) y le miró casi de la misma manera, sus ojos rogándole porque siguiera fijándose en él.

Magnus noto casi imperceptiblemente un barullo que se formaba muy lejos de ellos, a través de los murmullos de los chicos descubrió que faltaban solo unos minutos para la medianoche, o sea, el año nuevo estaba a punto de llegar.

Nunca había sido especialmente romántico, o cursi, para decirlo mejor, pero la idea de que él y Alec se besaran para celebrar la llegada del año nuevo le pareció muy emocionante. Que mejor manera de iniciar que con un chico así de hermoso a su lado. Alec miró más allá de él, seguramente notando el alboroto y le dedico una sonrisa que parecía decirle que pensaba lo mismo; o al menos eso quiso creer.

Le tomo suavemente la mano y cuando Alec apretó la suya a modo de respuesta Magnus se sintió en el cielo. La voz del DJ iniciando la cuenta regresiva por el altavoz junto con el resto de los chicos acompañándolo le dieron la señal que necesitaba para hacer su movimiento. Poso su mano libre en el hombro de Alec y le insto a acercarse más a él, cosa que obedeció. Noto una pizca de temor en su rostro y susurro un _Tranquilo_ de manera tan suave que vió al otro relajarse al instante. Lo vio pasar la mirada detrás de él otra vez, tal vez Isabelle o alguien más los veía desde lejos, pero no dejaría que nada arruinara este momento.

Y cuando escucho el coro de voces terminar la cuenta se acercó finalmente a los labios de Alec y sintió su mundo dar vueltas. No eran como había esperado, sino mucho mejor; los labios suaves del ojiazul sabían a dulzura pura, como si nadie nunca los hubiera tocado, eso no hizo más que alentar aún más a Magnus. Aunque Alec era algo torpe para seguir su ritmo, era la sensación más delirantemente extraña que había tenido. Dejo de tomar su hombro y en su lugar poso su mano sobre su mejilla, atrayéndolo más cerca, y sintió su piel caliente bajo el tacto. Alec se había quedado algo tenso y no jugó con sus manos particularmente, pero con todo eso fue el beso más especial que alguna vez hubiera dado.

Cuando se separaron Alec estaba –como había esperado- rojo como un tomate, y seguía sujetándole la mano con fuerza. Magnus también mantuvo su mano en la mejilla de este y le buscaba con la mirada.

-¿Y bien?- sentenció entonces, notando que se encontraba un poco atontado por la experiencia de besarle -¿Qué tal tu primer beso?-

Alec enarco de inmediato una ceja curiosa.

-¿Cómo supiste…-

-Solo lo supe- dijo sin más, Alec se vio algo apenado, pero Magnus en seguida continuo –Pero si te soy honesto, me hace muy feliz haber sido el primero- Alec levanto la mirada, sonrió de esa manera tan dulce que tenía y afirmo con confianza.

-A mi también-

Magnus le abrazó de manera inusualmente cariñosa y protectora y se dispuso a besarle de nuevo, Alec correspondió gustoso y se dispusieron a disfrutar desde ese instante que significaba el comienzo de un gran año para ambos.

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿Que tal? Merezco un tomatazo o dos .<p>

Ojala les haya gustado, al menos un poquito.

No se si en las parejas debí poner también MagnusxJace, eso salió de la nada xD

En fin, si también acabar de regresar a clases como yo les deseo mucha suerte, buenos deseos, no reprueben materias, y así habrá tiempo para leer muchos, muchos fics.

:DDD


End file.
